A stranger on our lovenest
by Pam Weasley
Summary: Harry era mesmo estranho.


Para Severus, meu amigo secreto do 6V ^^

* * *

_**A stranger on our lovenest.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Passei mais um prato para Ron secar enquanto eu terminava de arrumar a louça fina da mansão Black. Há poucos minutos eu, uma nascida-trouxa, tinha comido algo simples e sem requintes feito pela Senhora Weasley ali, naquela tão nobre louça. Era quase engraçado, então eu sorri, olhando para o garoto que guardava o último prato. Até aquele momento, ele nunca parecera tão sério. Nem ter me visto sorrindo fez com que ele devolvesse o sorriso.

Senti que tinha perdido alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntei, enquanto dobrava a toalha de mesa.

Ele deu de ombros e me ajudou a arrumar o que faltava, ainda em silêncio, ainda de olhos baixos. Era estranho ver Ron assim porque, mesmo quando as coisas estavam indo de mal a pior, ele costumava manter um ar menos sério.

Parei o que estava fazendo – guardando os restos de comida na geladeira – para olhar para ele. De pé, eu tinha que esticar minhas costas o máximo possível para tentar parecer altiva perto dele, que era muito maior do que eu. Eu gostava da nossa diferença de altura.

Ele parou na minha frente e seus olhos encontraram com os meus por poucos segundos, mas o pouco tempo não fez com que ele ficasse menos rosado.

- O que aconteceu, Ron? – perguntei, mais uma vez, e minha voz saiu diferente do normal. Doce.

- Harry vem amanhã. – ele respondeu, encontrando um ponto interessante para se olhar no chão, me deixando um pouco desconcertada.

- Sim. – eu disse, com um pouco de medo de fazer a próxima pergunta. – Você... não quer que ele venha? – continuei, e logo me arrependi. Ron me olhou um pouco assustado e, eu acho, um pouco como se eu estivesse maluca.

- Claro que eu quero! – respondeu, franzindo a testa, já que aquela resposta era óbvia. – Eu só acho... estranho.

- _Harry é um pouco estranho mesmo_. – falei, sem pensar muito, e me arrependi de novo.

Mas quando olhei para Ron, completamente assustada e imaginando o que ele ia pensar de mim, ele estava de olhos arregalados e a boca esboçando um sorriso. Dois segundos e nós dois entramos em uma crise de risos.

- Por Merlim, Hermione! – ele falou, tentando controlar a risada, enquanto eu puxava uma cadeira para sentar. Eu ia cair no chão se continuasse de pé. – Estran... – Ron não terminou, pois começou a rir descontroladamente outra vez.

Puxou a cadeira do meu lado e sentou, falando coisas desconexas sobre como ela tratava os amigos ou sobre o Harry ser mesmo estranho. E quanto mais ele falava, mais eu ria, me dobrando sobre a barriga, que já estava dolorida. A casa silenciosa ecoava as nossas risadas e,quando eu notei isso, tentei rir mais baixo. Só que essa tentativa deve ter sido muito mais engraçada, porque Ron ria mais e mais alto.

Eu não tive escolha. Me inclinei para a frente e tapei a boca dele com uma mão, contendo os sons e tentando me controlar ao mesmo tempo. Fiquei assim até que começamos a nos acalmar, rindo menos e tomando ar. Tirei minha mão da boca dele e sorri, finalmente conseguindo controlar a risada.

Ficamos nos olhando, ainda sorrindo, pelo que pareceu ser muito tempo. Ron tinha voltado a ter a expressão tranqüila de sempre e eu podia ficar aliviada. Missão cumprida, tentei levantar, mas ele não deixou. Me puxando pelo braço, me fez sentar de novo na cadeira em sua frente.

- O que foi? – perguntei, sorrindo. Era impossível não sorrir vendo Ron feliz daquele jeito.

- Fique aqui. Faz tempo que eu não te vejo rindo assim. – disse, ainda segurando o meu braço.

Fazia muito tempo que eu não ficava feliz daquele jeito. Desde que Harry enfrentou Voldemort e Cedric morreu, eu não conseguia ter momentos de bom humor. Mas os últimos dias haviam sido revigorantes. Ron sempre tinha tempo para me ajudar a arrumar a casa e para me distrair. Ron sempre estava lá.

- Vai ser estranho com o Harry. – comentei, ainda sorrindo, e segurando a mão dele que antes prendia o meu braço.

Já tinha me acostumado a estar só com Ron por perto. E isso, tirando a guerra, tirando Voldemort, parecia tão ridiculamente importante.

- Sim. – Ron assumiu, de repente, um ar sério. – _Ele é_, mesmo.

E nós começamos a rir de novo.


End file.
